Seeds of the Past
by SonicFan37
Summary: Years have past on without Tails even noticing, like all who were lost, were forgotten, but after the events of Robots from the Sky, Tails is starting having the doubts about the past again in secret, but to him it felt like it was just yesterday after what happen to "Her", Tails had no choice back then so hopefully he'll get over this or "Not". (More Genres: Romance/Supernatural)
1. Prologue

**Seeds of the Past**

 **Prologue**

* * *

High above the sky is City called Roboken where the following Events of Hypnobot created by Miles "Tails" Prower, Hypnobot believed he was betrayed by he's creator and who set out to eradicate all living creatures as revenge and conquer the world, but two Heroes who fought out through Roboken to release the Robots of Hypnobots Control, the two Heroes are Sonic the Hedgehog, and he's best buddy Tails and they are Team Sonic who are usually a group of five but fate is within they hands, they fought against Robots under Hypnobots Control carefully not destroying them, Sonic & Tails managed to knock out Robots but as things couldn't get worse they looked behind them and they saw Team Cybonic the perfect replicas of Team Sonic them too were under Hypnobots Control, but Sonic & Tails stood they ground.

"Now listen guys we do not want to fight you" Sonic said as he tries to persuade them but he was knocked over by Cyborg Sonic's Spin Dash but Tails went over to Sonic and helped him up.

"Looks like we will have to fight them Sonic" Tails said as him & Sonic got in attack position as Team Cybonic charged at them but until two friendly Hero Robots arrived and started fighting Team Cybonic, they are called Mighton & Bolts.

"Mighton, Bolts! your arriving couldn't be any better" Sonic said happliy as him & Tails joined in the fight they took place to fight against they Robot doubles.

"No Problem Sonic, we've just arrived in time to help you and find Hypnobot and end his Control" Mighton said as he Cyborg Amy in the wall and as Bolts was trying to tackle Cyborg Sticks she jumped out the and kicked him in the back, and now Mighton went for Cyborg Knuckles who was trying to him but Mighton dodged and block his attacks, Sonic on the other hand seems to try and Spin Dash Cyborg Sonic but he Spin Dashes too as they collide they bounce off like rubber balls, but they got back up on they feet.

"You know the odds of defeating are-" Cyborg Sonic was interrupted as Sonic Spin Dashes him knocking him into a building.

"A little advice never tell me the odds" Sonic said as he joked about it, Cyborg Sonic speeded out of the building and began to charge into Sonic, Tails was fighting Cyborg Tails who seemed to dodge every attack he throws by Flying & Dodging even while on ground.

"Do you really think your attacks will be able to hit me" Cyborg Tails taunted, but Tails thought of something, he turned he's body ready to kick but Cyborg Tails dodged but Tails didn't until he did as Cyborg Tails got back into position, Tails drop kicked him across the floor.

"Now thats what I call faking your attacks" Tails said happliy as he took flight just as Cyborg Tails took flight too they started fighting in the air, they kept on fighting like they would never stop, after an hour of fighting Team Cybonic seemed to stop fighting and grouped up in a Attention stance, the Heroes were confused of this until they saw a Robot came out from the big tower building in City of Roboken, it was Hypnobot he is an orange-yellow humanoid robot with an ellipsoid torso, a dome-shaped head with two sharp fox ears, a flat grey mouth area, and thin grey limbs. He has thick orange forearms with grey boxing glove-like hands and red cables connecting them to his torso. He also has sharp orange boots, a pair of engine-like twin-tails reminiscent of Tails', and Tails' goggles for eyes. Most noticeably, he has an antenna on his front that resembles the tip of a ray gun, he stood in front of Team Cybonic, and the Heroes got themselves and a Defense Position.

"you Animals & Robots thought you beat me? well your wrong I will Rule the World once my minions are finished with you" Hypnobot said in an evil tone, Tails however stepped forward, but the others were confused of why would Tails step forward.

"Hypnobot you don't have to do this, I'm sorry you were left behind and forgotten but Please stop this" Tails begged trying to conveince Hypnobot to stop, but he laughed at Tails.

"your words can not draw me back Tails, you and your Friends will pay and I will have my revenge on you!, Cyborg Tails since you are Tails double I'll allow to fight Tails" Hypnobot as he pointed he's Finger at Tails, just as Cyborg Tails was stepping forward slowly.

"then I'm sorry that I'll have to do this Hypnobot, Guys stay back Cyborg Tails & Hypnobot is mine" Tails ordered as he got into Attack Position waiting for Cyborg Tails to attack, but before the Heroes could stop, Cyborg Tails interrupted.

"your pathatic attempts and overwhelm me Tails, I am more Superior then you" Cyborg Tails taunted as he continued to walk slowly, but Tails wasn't conveinced of he's taunts.

"Cyborg Tails you know better then I do, I'll keep along with my friends and never give up" Tails said as the Heroes smiled happliy at him for he's bravery, Cyborg Tails smiled evilly.

"But why keep fighting Tails?, you will only Fail, Just as you failed to save Cosmo" Cyborg Tails taunted as Tails heared that he looked at him in shock, he felt anger was gonna consume him along with sadness, the Heroes saw this and Sonic wasn't liking this but the Bots weren't convince they were confused.

"Once my Master and he's Minions are finished with you, all your Friends, Seaside Island, everyone you know, will be slaves, and my Master will Rule the World!" Cyborg Tails taunted to Tails as he got angry and clenching he's fists.

"Your gonna be sorry!" Tails said angrliy as Cyborg Tails began to charge at him, but Tails jumped over Cyborg Tails then took flight then before Hypnobot could figure it out, Tails dropkicked him hard knocking off antenna ray gun off he's chest, he was also knocked over, but as the antenna ray gun was knocked off, something began to happen Team Cybonic seemed to act funny in they eyes but after a minute, They got they senses back as they did Team Cybonic and the Heroes gathered around Hypnobot & Tails, Hypnobot was trying to get up but Cyborg Amy got out her Hammer and did a Mecha-Hammer-Bash (Like the Skill I came up with? It would make Amy jealous) which sent Hypnobot outside the City of Roboken and disappeared.

"I don't think this is the end of Hypnobot my gears are grinding like he might return" Mighton said as the others nodded.

* * *

After the Following the Events of Dr. Eggman joining with Hypnobot to take over the World, they failed and everything in Roboken was back to normal the Robots were back to they peaceful lifes, the Heroes were gonna now say goodbye and head back Seaside Island.

"Thank you for your help Sonic & Tails" Mighton thanked as they shaked hands.

"It was no problem, I was great helping out, we should also thank you for turning up at the right time" Sonic thanked Mighton & Bolts happliy, Bolts peered over Sonic's shoulder and saw Tails watching the Sunsetting.

"Hey Sonic will Tails be okay?" Bolts said as Sonic turned he's head and looked at Tails watching the Sun.

"umm Yeah, but thanks for your help hope we will see eachother again" Sonic said as he waved good bye to the Mighton & Bolts as Sonic bid goodbye Tails got into his Plane and started the engine and readyed for take off and Sonic got in the backseat.

"hey Tails you okay buddy?" Sonic asked as he worried about his buddy, the Plane began to move.

"Yeah Sonic I'll be fine" Tails said in sadness without Sonic noticing, the Plane began to take Flight and left the City of Roboken, and Mighton & Bolts waved good bye, Tails wasn't having a good time he was still overcome with sadness after what Cyborg Tails, but he guessed it was because he was under Hypnobots Control but no more, the Plane flyed off into the Sun.

* * *

Author's Note's: This story is written because of how much I care for the characters of the Past, I do wish they would return, even after the events I saw of Tails & Zooey to me it didn't feel even right!, I know some people would agree. (All Rights to the Characters goes to SEGA)


	2. The Rage Darkside

**Seeds of the Past**

 **The Rage Darkside**

* * *

It was 3 weeks ago since the Hypnobot Incident in the City of Robotken, It was also a busy day on Seaside Island Mobians were doing shopping in stores also fixing up there home's and improving them to be more liveable, on the side of Seaside Island was Tails's home and Workshop, Tails was in he's workshop making blueprints for new inventions on the blueprint table he was calm and thinking of ways on how to build something with, after he was done drawing out the blueprints he brings the blueprint table to the workshop table where it has tools and materals, he was able to move the blueprint table because it had wheels on it.

Tails then sets down the light over the blueprint just so he can see it clearly, as he was gonna get ready to build something he was interrupted when Sonic charged through the Workshop door, he was shocked when he saw Sonic.

"Sonic whats the matter?" Tails asked as he turned around and ran to Sonic.

"Eggman's attacking the Village! the others are already down there holding them off, Lets go Tails!" Sonic said as he runs out the door.

"I'm right behind you!" Tails yelled as he took flight and followed Sonic as they ran and flew off (It doesn't mean they can run and fly at the same time) a wind was flying into the workshop as they headed to the village, a leaf almost a size of a hand flew into the workshop landing on the workshop table, the wind died down but the leaf stayed on the table.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village as Mobians were running into they homes and taking cover Eggman's Bad-Niks shooting everything and crush everything, a female Citizen was trying to run but she tripped over a Bad-Nik Bee was closing in on her but Amy Rose the Hammer Swinging Angel (wait did I say Angel?) Devil, swang her Hammer at the Bee Bot as it fell apart.

"Run now!" Amy yelled at the female Citizen as she nodded ran away quickly, but Amy saw more Bee Bots coming so she stood her ground as they came closer.

On the wooden bridge which has a river flowing below which is from the water wheel, Knuckles the Echidna who was fighting Crab Bots who were crawling to him he grabbed of them and knocked them together and fell apart but a Crab Bot jumped and tryed to land on Knuckles but he punched the Crab Bot away into the river but it couldn't stand water so it blew up (did you inspect they would be waterproof they Robots) a Crab Bot jumped on Knuckles back and he tryed to grab the Crab Bot he couldn't reach so he ran backwards into a wall and the Crab Bot was destroyed, Knuckles laughed at the bot that fell apart.

"better luck next time Crabby" Knuckles jokingly said as more Crab Bots were gonna cross the bridge but Knuckles charged head first into the Crab Bots like a bowling ball.

At the outdoor Diner where it was crawling with Crab Bots and Bee Bots, Sticks the Badger appeared on top of the roof holding a Bo Staff, twirled it as she jumped down and landed on top of the Crab Bot, and then she swang her Staff against many Crabs as they try to pounce on her but she swang hard they fell apart easily but Bee Bots were shooting lasers out of they stingers trying to hit her but she dodged them by doing acrobatics but in the process she brought out her boomerang and threw it at the Bee Bots hitting them all, she landed straight up and then she destroyed a Crab Bot as it tryed to attack her from behind.

"Hmph" Sticks taunted as her bommerang came back round and she catched it, she ran away from the Diner she ran for a min until she found out Amy was swinging her Hammer at the Bee Bots right down to the last one, but she stood her ground her but she stopped as she saw Sticks on her right, they heard a noise coming and they saw on Amy's left Knuckles came out charging with a Crab Bot running away from him then he kicked the Crab Bot into the air then landed on the ground hard in the forest, the gang stood they ground Amy stood with her Hammer in both hands, and Sticks with a Bo Staff in one hand and the boomerang in the other, and Knuckles cracked he's fists got in a fighting position, the gang heard laughter and it was on steps to the Town Hall they walked up there and but did not let they guard down, they saw Dr Eggman in he's Hover chair as he laughed.

"Eggman! stop this at once!" Amy yelled as she, Knuckles and Sticks stood ground, Eggman saw them and smiled evilly.

"well well, and what do I owe the pleasure of this" Eggman asked as he smirked.

"Eggman you will stop these attacks right now! or we will stop you" Amy yelled as her and the others got in position to attack, Eggman smirked again as he clicked he's fingers and more Bad-Niks appeared and surrounded the gang so they changed position and got to defensive, Eggman got closer to them in he's chair.

"I was attacking for reason you see, but this I believe will be the final hour I defeat Sonic at last!" Eggman laughed as the Bad-Niks got closer slowly.

"Sonic isn't here Egghead so why not taking your floating chair and leave while you can" Sticks taunted as she saw a blur pass her and this blur then knocked all the Bad-Niks around and destroyed them, then the blur stopped in front of the gang and it was none other the Sonic who looked up to Eggman.

"hey Eggman forgot to invite me to the party" Sonic taunted while smiling, Tails arrived on the scene next to Sonic and the others gathered around Sonic too

"oh Of course not my blue friend I lured you all here to witness Sonic's final hour!" Eggman laughed as Sonic and the gang looked at him confused.

"umm listen Eggman can you explain that one more time but in a language I understand" Sonic taunted as Eggman got annoyed then smirked then held up two fingers together.

"why tell you when I can show you" Eggman said as he clicked he's fingers then a giant Scorpion appeared from the sky and on the ground, the Citizens ran away, Sonic and the gang were shocked to see this but Eggman got close to the Scorpion and hovered above it.

"behold Sonic my new Robot which is controlled by the cockpit, E-Scorpion GO!" Eggman yelled as he hovered down and mounted it and shielding the cockpit with metal barrier over it and taunted Sonic by crunching the metal claws.

As for Sonic and the gang they got into fighting positions, Knuckles threw punchings in mid air, Amy did a spin and swang her Hammer then held it with both hands, Sticks twirled her Bo Staff above her head then at her sides then held it behind her back with one hand and stop twirling it, Tails did a flying loop de loop then land with one hand on the ground, Sonic did a speed ran around then he did a twirling head spin then stood back up straight.

"lets do this guys!" Sonic yelled as they charged and Eggman powered up and ready to strike.

But then things were halted when a Black Hedgehog appeared out of no where in the middle of Team Sonic and Eggman, they looked in shocked, this Black Hedgehog was known as Shadow the Hedgehog he had eyes closed as he teleported in he stood up and opened he's eyes at Team Sonic.

"Shadow?! what are you doing if this is about you and me fighting can this wait next time" Sonic asked as he rolled eyes but Shadow had other plans.

"I've not come for you, Blue Hedgehog" Shadow said in a dark voice as he then looked at Tails "I've come for Him" he said as he got in a running position.

"me? why do you want me-" Tails was interrupted as Shadow charged into him knocking him into a wall while holding Tails against it, Team Sonic were shocked but they other problem was Eggman.

"ok gang you'll help Tails, I'll take care of Eggman" Sonic suggested as they all nodded and ran to fight.

"Whats the matter not gonna help your poor friend Tails" Eggman taunted as the E-Scorpion tryed to grab Sonic but jumped and onto the claw and running up the arm.

"my friends got that covered but don't worry you got me" Sonic said as he jumped off the cockpit and onto the ground, as for the others they were charging at Shadow but he saw and he let go of Tails then spin-dashed them all knocking them on the ground then he started walking back to Tails he tryed to crawl away but Shadow grabbed him by the shoulder and shove him against the wall.

Tails was struggling by striking him on the arm trying to get him to let go but Shadow punched him in the stomuch, getting Tails to take a sharp breath, he started to breathe then looked at Shadow.

"w-what do you want?" Tails asked weakily as he was trying to breathe, Shadow looked into he's eye with a sharp glance, Sticks got up and grabbed her Bo Staff and ran to Shadow

"to put in end to you, so the events can never happen" Shadow said as he puts he's hands around Tails neck making him choke, but Sticks jumped up high and screamed with her Bo Staff in both hands and gonna wrack Shadow on the head, but Shadow teleported out the way making Sticks miss and Tails was trying to breathe while on the ground, Shadow re-appeared and began attacking Sticks but she blocked every attack and striking back with her Bo Staff but he keeps dodging, she pushed herself back a bit and began twirling her Staff and charging at Shadow.

Sonic was dodging every claw attack the E-Scorpion is throwing but he noticed the advents that are happening to Tails but he looked over to the gang and saw Sticks trying to hit Shadow and Tails was on the ground breathing but the others were still down, but Eggman saw this moment so he lifted the claw up and sending it crash down on Sonic.

"now Sonic's crashed into blue jelly!" Eggman laughed but he heard a tap on he's cockpit so he opened the cockpit and saw Sonic smiling.

"you but how?!" Eggman panicked as he saw Sonic smirked and he jumped up and began spin-dashing the cockpit, Eggman jumped out the cockpit while Sonic was spin-dashing the cockpit and destroying it in which will render the E-Scorpion useless as it fell apart Sonic appeared right in front of Eggman.

"just to answer question Eggman did really think I wouldn't notice that claw gonna crush me" Sonic said as he smirked and Eggman looked at Sonic in fear.

"but you weren't even looking!" Eggman said in fear as he looked at he's now destroyed E-Scorpion.

"well let's just say I have invisible eyes in the back of the head so Eggman you gonna run or we're keeping fighting" Sonic asked, as soon he asked Eggman pulled a small trigger with a button on top and pressed it and Bad-Niks appeared and another Hover Chair appeared and Eggman climbed and then he smirked.

"I'd rather keep up the fight with you, and it looks like you can't help your friends" Eggman said as he pointed at the gang and Sonic looked, Sticks was fighting harder she didn't even land a blow on Shadow yet and Tails was still on the ground but crouched now, Sonic tryed to go over and help but Bad-Niks blocked he's path so he started to him in order to get to the others.

Sticks was trying to move faster but Shadow he's dodging the Bo Staff even grabbing the top of the Staff and moving to the sides, Sticks tryed to hit he's head but he dodged it, but she swang her Staff left but Shadow blocked it, then she swang right which managed to hit Shadow in the face which he pressed he's hand on it, Sticks put her other hand on the Staff which is held by two now then Shadow turned he's face in anger, Sticks began twirling her Bo Staff then charging at Shadow, she then swang her Staff above which made Shadow grab it with both hands in which Sticks looked in shocked, Shadow pulled the Staff out of Sticks hands then Shadow snapped in half by using he's knee.

"Hey!" Sticks yelled she charged at Shadow but he used the broken half of the Staff by wracking her in the face knocking her back she tryed to get up but she couldn't because she was hurt and tired.

Shadow dropped the broken Bo Staff, then he walked back to Tails while he was crouched and grabbed him again and shoved him on the wall.

"what were you talking about the event?" Tails struggled as he was pushed against the wall.

"you'll never find out ever!, and your friends won't find out either because they will be dead!" Shadow yelled in he's face and began choking him again, Tails felt something and anger growing in him.

"t-they'll n-never die!" Tails choked as he was grabbing Shadows hands to get himself free.

"you'll see once they dead!" Shadow said as he began choking harder, but Tails became Really angry so he looked at Shadow as he was looking at him, then he started squeezing hands harder on Shadow's, he felt pain happening in he's hands they also felt like they are moving while in pain making him let go of Tails, Shadow then was on the ground crouched and he's hands were being squeezed together he yelled in pain, Tails fur began to turn black.

"what was it you said Shadow? you'll see once my friends are dead, well let's find out about you dying yourself!" Tails yelled evilly as he twisted Shadow's arm breaking it and he cryed in pain then grabbed Shadow's neck making him choke.

"killing won't put things" Shadow choked as he was lifted in the air, Tails smiled evilly.

"we'll see" Tails said as he was making Shadow choke harder, the others that were on the ground got up and saw what's happening Amy walked up but not too close.

"Tails stop! this isn't right" Amy said worriedly as he tryed to reason with Tails but he wasn't listening, the others stood there and watched, but Amy turned around and headed over to Sonic who was still fighting Bad-Niks.

Sonic spin-dashed the Bad-Niks like they were pins and he was the bowling ball, he stopped as they were no more then he looked up to Eggman.

"your next Eggman" Sonic yelled as Eggman gulped in fear, but he heared someone call he's name, he turned around and saw Amy running to him.

"Sonic! you have to stop Tails he's stranggling Shadow trying to kill him" Amy said in fear, as Sonic heared this he was shocked so he nodded to Amy and they ran to where he's, as for Eggman he lifed he's shoulders in confusion and then retreated.

Sonic ran over and witnessed what is happening so he ran over to Tails and put he's hands on Tails shoulder.

"Tails stop let go of Shadow!" Sonic said but Tails didn't listen "Come on buddy just stop its ok just let go" Sonic said sadly but Tails looked like he was losing he's anger then let go of Shadow making him drop on the ground breathing however Tails was lowering he's hand and he's fur turned back to normal, Tails then looked sad then crounched on he's knees and started to breathe.

Sonic tapped Tails shoulder with a he's hand in comfort, he saw Shadow standing and he smirked he grabbed he's neck and rubbed.

"you'll haven't heard the last of me Tails" Shadow warned as he teleported away, as for Team Sonic they check on Tails.

"hey Tails you ok?" Knuckles asked as the others gathered around him, Tails stood up and looked around then he ran away, they tried to follow him but Sonic stopped them.

"give him time guys" Sonic suggested as he looked in the distence Tails ran off, Sonic wondered what caused Tails to be so angry, he felt like he's seen this anger from somewhere, but the question is where?.

* * *

Tails ran into his Workshop and closed the door behind him, then he sat on the ground and grabbed he's head and started to whimper, he got back up and walked to the workshop table which also still had the same leaf that the wind blew in, Tails didn't notice it yet so he looked at the table by placing he's hands on it.

"why is this happening to me?" Tails asked himself he also wondered of Shadow was talking about "What events? what was Shadow talking about!" Tails yelled as he slided the stuff off he's table including the leaf that was on the table but it flew out of the window, it now flew in distence over Tails House and Workshop, then hovered above the village, then by time the sun was setting the leaf was hovering above the forest which was blowing off to the mountain, by the time it was nighttime the left was reaching a grass part of the mountain where stood a lonely tree which look like no leaves were on the branches but as the leaf was getting close it started to glow a bit then it reattached to the tree which in turn more leaves began to grow on the branches as soon as they did they all glowed which the glowing parts lead through branches and into the tree but the tree began to open up with a long vine came out with something hanging on it, it looked like a pod of something but you can see right through it, and there something or "someone" inside it glow became brighter and it all lead to the pod now, inside the pod a hand which was inside the pod twitched a bit, straight away an eye opened wide inside!

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed this Chapter to be honest I know I haven't been writing these FanFics for a long time now, but here's what happen my Internet connection was cut off and I was really bored but I took this oppertunity to write this, also maybe you noticed of the things that were said in this FanFic are Hints of something, so Enjoy!


End file.
